Celebrating a New Year
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Mouse and Penfold reminisce on the year that has passed, good times and bad. Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth have visitors. Lots of fluff, some angst. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Professor Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Rated to be safe.
1. Dangerfold Recollections

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** _ **Just like last year, I am doing a New Year's fic for the series. Just like the Christmas just gone, I am doing two separate stories in a collection.**_

 _ **This chapter contains Dangerfold (Danger Mouse x Penfold) so the slash warning is in place. Might be a bit OOC at times.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **.)**_

DMEP

 _Though the weather is chilly in London on this New Year's Eve, our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold, are warm and cozy in their Mayfair flat._

DMEP

"Another year has come and gone, Penfold. In just two hours, the new year shall be rung in," Danger Mouse remarked, arms around his beloved hamster.

"A lot sure has happened this year, eh? Some good, some not-so-much and some outright horrible."

"Shall we reminisce on the year that's been?"

"No better way to celebrate a peaceful evening in!"

"Very well. In that case, where should we start?"

"Back in January, of course!"

"Yes, but not a lot happened at that time, if I recall. Although we did share our very first New Year kiss at the stroke of midnight."

"That was a lovely way to see in the new year, if you ask me."

He chuckled and nodded. "I concur, Penfold. Well, as you said, January was pretty quiet in a personal sense. We did have some of our usual missions, but we're focusing on what happened in this special series by Ms. Writer."

"Hey, wasn't it late-January when you dealt with that chap out at the newsstand? The one who was aggressively vocal about same-sex couples?"

"It was and it pretty much made it even more clear to me that, as much as I wanted to shout from the rooftop that you and I were together, there really are some things better kept as a secret. It's not so much of a secret now, but it's still classified when it comes to the public."

"For our safety, it's better that way. I'm fine with it, I knew it would be likely when we shared that kiss under the mistletoe and admitted how we felt."

"We found out how true those words were throughout the year. When we told the rest of the Danger Agents and my old nanny."

"Well, Danger Pelican and Danger Mackerel are working on it, and as for your old nanny, she is the one who will regret disowning such a _wonderful_ mouse."

He smiled warmly and leaned in. "I'm feeling a strong urge to kiss you right now."

"Since when have you ignored a strong urge to do something?"

He chuckled and brought his lips to Penfold's.

DMEP

A few minutes after the kiss broke, Penfold sighed. "What followed was a mission that changed our lives."

He nodded and nuzzled him. "Yes. The mission in which we had to protect Emma from Greenback. She was such a darling child. If we were in different circumstances, we could've adopted her as you'd suggested."

He returned the nuzzle. "DM...if we were in different circumstances, we may never have even met her. It was logical that we didn't adopt her."

"I know that, but even so...if we had..."

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry, Penfold. I know you hate hearing me take on any blame for what happened to her, but I just...I can never forgive myself."

"Then I am just as much to blame! When you said it would be better if we didn't adopt her, I could've protested, but instead I agreed with what you had said!" He was frowning, tears welling in his eyes as he glared up at Danger Mouse.

He gasped at Penfold's words. "Penfold, no, you're not!"

"Then, neither are you!" His glare softened. "The only one responsible for what happened to Emma was that monster. I will keep saying that for as long as I have to until you finally accept that you had absolutely no part in the harm that befell her. When she escaped, she was trying to come to us because she knew we would help. If she felt we were even the slightest bit responsible, then why would she come to those she thought betrayed her?" He buried his face against Danger Mouse's chest and shook. "Just...stop blaming yourself when Emma never did."

He nodded but stayed silent as he tightened his hold on Penfold.

"I _do_ hate it when you do. Who wouldn't hate hearing their beloved blame themselves for something that wasn't even their fault?"

"You're right. I'm...I'm sorry. I...promise I will work harder on taking your words to heart so those guilt-ridden thoughts don't come to the forefront of my mind."

"Mm. See that you do."

"She was such a lovely girl though. She was very open-minded and treated everyone with respect. Smart for her age as well, in a deeper sense."

"Brave too. The way she glared at Greenback when he threatened to spread the word of our relationship...cor, never had I seen such an angry child!" He pulled back and chuckled. "She even told him off for it!"

He also let out a chuckle. "I remember she had a lovely singing voice, never missing the notes when singing along to her favourite films."

"But also very modest, just explaining she had heard the songs so many times that she was able to hit the notes after enough times."

Danger Mouse lifted Penfold's spectacles. He leaned in and kissed him just under his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you distress, darling."

"I just...I _hate_ seeing you pretty much attacking yourself when you say what you had."

He replaced the spectacles. "Nobody likes seeing someone they love suffering, self-inflicted or otherwise."

"Exactly. I love you _far_ too much to let _anybody_ harm you, even your own thoughts!"

"I love you as well, Penfold. Thank you for continuing to try to talk some sense into me."

"I can't give up on you for any reason so of course I'll keep doing it if I have to." He rested against him, feeling a little better. "After Emma left, not much else happened aside from our first Valentine's Day together. We walked through Hyde Park and had dinner with our friends."

"I remember the professor and Danger Moth were both rather surprised at our sudden invitation to dinner."

"Considering they're pretty much family to us, it only made sense. I mean, Valentine's Day may be a day for lovers, but it also celebrates all forms of love."

"Just as we'd agreed on during our stroll. So, what else happened?"

"Oh! I remember something else that happened! When I saw your scar for the first time."

He nodded, lifting a paw to his iPatch and lightly touching it. "I almost wish it hadn't happened, but your words to me that day mean so much even now. Do you recall what they were?"

Penfold thought about it. "I do! I told you that _I love you, scars and all_."

"Exactly. I already knew how much you loved me, but those words still meant so much. Even with such an imperfection, you'll continue to."

"Of course I will. Forever, dear." He stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Later that day, you told me of how you got it."

"You were the first and only person I ever shared the story with. Yes, there were those involved who knew of it, but I never actually told them about it."

"I'm _honoured_ you could tell me."

Danger Mouse smiled. "I'm _touched_ you feel that way." He leaned down and captured Penfold's lips with his.

Penfold willingly reciprocated it.

DMEP

"Well, the rest of the year, save for our offscreen missions, was still rather quiet. Although...we did have something _very_ special happen between us, didn't we?" Danger Mouse asked.

Penfold nodded emphatically before stretching up to instigate another kiss.

Danger Mouse returned it. He'd expected that would be Penfold's reaction to what they would be recalling next.

Penfold broke the kiss. "Funny how we both planned to do it at the same time!"

"Haha, I do recall us sharing a laugh over it after you brought out your ring and made your proposal!"

"I remember...well, don't take this the wrong way, but...when you came to me and got down on one knee, bringing out the ring, I thought _oh, no!_."

"You did? How come?"

"Because _I_ wanted to be the one to propose to _you_ instead. I wanted to show I can take the lead without any nudges. But, as you made your proposal, those thoughts left my mind. Instead, I found myself thinking that it didn't matter who took the lead in that because I loved you so much that knowing you wanted to ask me to be your husband meant more than me asking the same first. I still made my proposal anyway."

He smiled tenderly and nodded in understanding. "I don't hold your _oh no!_ against you. You had a plan and I threw it off with my own. But, in the end, it didn't matter. We both confirmed either way just how dear we hold each other."

Penfold smiled. "Still, who'd have thought we'd make the decision to pop the question at the same time?"

"It's just as I said after we'd recovered from laughing; we're surely one mind in two bodies."

"Heehee!"

DMEP

Midnight was just minutes away. "I never thanked you properly for that time you helped me when I had that cold."

"I couldn't leave you to suffer on your lonesome. It wouldn't be a fair display of love for you if I had."

"I also feel a need to make a confession to you. It's not like you hadn't seen me at my most vulnerable before anyway."

"Confession?"

"Your compassion towards me overwhelmed me emotionally. That time I decided to request the tea...I was actually making an excuse to ask you to leave the room so I could compose myself. Only my old nanny had seen me as a sobbing mess when I was ill and...even as a child, it was embarrassing."

"You never have to feel embarrassed around me, DM."

"I know. But, when I say _sobbing mess_ , I mean it literally. I mean snot and mucus and _everything_ that came with it."

"Well, do you know what I would've done?"

"What?"

"Wiped away the worst of it, held you until you calmed down and, if I needed to afterwards, calmly change my jacket and then we'd be done."

"You truly are too good to me, Penfold. Even after a year, I am wondering if I will soon wake from a dream."

"I can assure you, darling, that this is all real."

He smiled. "You know, dear, it shouldn't surprise me just how compassionate you are with me. Considering you'd reached out to Stiletto and showed him more kindness than he'd known since he was young."

"I know he's our enemy since we're on opposite sides of the law, but there was something bothering me about him. I'm glad I had listened to my instincts."

"They've never steered you wrong yet."

DMEP

Ten seconds left. The pair did not do the countdown, instead staring transfixed into each other's eyes. They smiled warmly, Danger Mouse caressing Penfold's cheek affectionately. As soon as Big Ben let out the first chime of midnight, they allowed their lips to meet in a tender yet passionate kiss.

After a minute, they broke the kiss. "Happy New Year, my dear Ernest Penfold."

"Happy New Year, my darling Danger Mouse."

He leaned in and resumed the kiss from where they had left off, opting to focus less on the fireworks outside and more on his fiance. He rose to his feet, Penfold in his arms and carried him to their bedroom where more affections would be expressed. Their lips never parted the whole way.

DMEP

 _Right, we should leave them to their privacy, nothing more to be seen from them! But, what about the other couple? How did they see in the new year? Find out in the next chapter, won't you?_

DMEP

 **After notes:** _ **There we go! I had been debating how to write their story, then I decided a tale about them reminiscing on the events of my stories would work since they did happen through last year.**_

 _ **Next chapter contains my fave Danger Ladies, hope you enjoy that one too!**_


	2. Squawkenmoth Family

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I also do not own_ _ **Star Wars**_ _._

 **Notes:** _ **Here is the second short story, and it focuses on the female couple.**_

 _ **This contains Squawkenmoth (Professor Squawkencluck x Danger Moth) so the fem-slash warning is in place. This is the first time I have written for Mr. and Mrs. Squawkencluck so they might be OOC at points. The thought of Mrs. Squawkencluck being the doting mother-in-law wouldn't leave me alone though.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _PSDM_ _ **.)**_

PSDM

 _New Year's Eve has arrived and London is busier than ever, with some making their way to the best vantage spots for the fireworks and others leaving the city to visit loved ones. This story's heroes, Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth, are doing neither._

PSDM

That was because, instead of going to visit the professor's parents, her parents were going to be visiting them. "Last minute change of plans," Professor Squawkencluck explained to Danger Moth as they readied the guest room. "That's why Mum called this morning."

"How do you think they'll fare with this blasted traffic?" she asked as yet another loud horn, followed by three others, sounded throughout the flat.

"Hopefully better than we would've." She fluffed the pillows. "There. That's done."

"So, what shall we do while we wait for them to arrive?"

"I suppose we could watch a film. Any suggestions?"

"I know these aren't particularly in your interests, but I was thinking maybe... _Star Wars_?"

She nodded. "That's fair. I'll try to keep my S _ci-fi is Inaccurate_ commentary silent."

"Oh no, you can provide as much commentary as you wish, Squawky! I enjoy hearing your input."

"But, I have a strong feeling why you suggested we watch this and don't want to interrupt that."

"If I didn't want interruptions, I'd watch it by myself. I love your input when we watch movies, it makes them more enjoyable."

"You don't think I'm petty, picky and annoying about it?"

"Not in the least." She approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've joined you in making commentary on films before. You don't take any of the enjoyment out of watching them."

"Alright then. Just so you know, I may have a lot to say."

"And I would be alright with that."

PSDM

Well, Squawkencluck hadn't been wrong. She did have a lot to say about the movie they were watching. Not all of it was concerning inaccuracies, however, for she found the story interesting. "Wait. That's his sister?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How many people do you think believed they'd be a nice couple before that reveal?"

"Ohh...just about everyone who finds romance doesn't kill a plot."

"How about you?"

"I was young." She folded her arms and pouted playfully.

Squawkencluck chuckled. "Don't worry. This is the first time I've seen this and I thought the same."

"You did? You considered the romance?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have if watching on my own, but since I'm watching with you..."

Her surprise melted into a warm smile as she rested her head on the hen's shoulder.

"Can we watch the next one?"

"Sure!"

PSDM

By the time they had finished the original trilogy, they heard a knock at the door. Squawkencluck rose from the sofa to answer the door and was greeted in a warm embrace from her father. "Glad you two arrived safely," she greeted.

"Traffic wasn't as bad as we thought," Mrs. Squawkencluck responded as she and her husband entered the flat.

Danger Moth was making her way to the door to welcome her girlfriend's parents, but was hindered along the way by one of said parents wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Mum! Remember what I said about keeping your hugs restrained?" Squawkencluck asked as she saw her girlfriend being crushed in the hug.

"Come on, dear, we won't have a future daughter-in-law at this rate," Mr. Squawkencluck remarked.

Mrs. Squawkencluck released the moth. "Terribly sorry, dear, but I'm just so delighted to meet my soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

Danger Moth inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "It's perfectly fine, Mrs. Squawkencluck, no damage done."

"Oh, dear, you can call me _Mum_."

Squawkencluck stood aside and tried to resist facepalming at how eager her mother was acting. "Mum. We're not even _engaged_ yet."

"Oh, I know. But, Mother knows best, Professor, and I already know it will be happening."

Mr. Squawkencluck sighed. "Sorry about that, Danger Moth," he murmured as he shook her hand.

She smiled and shook her head. "It doesn't bother me."

"So then, I was thinking we should all go out for dinner. How about it?" Mrs. Squawkencluck asked.

"Er, Mum, that's not such a great idea. We'd be lucky to get in anywhere and you'll keep on about the two of us while we have to keep our relationship from becoming public knowledge. Besides...De-Danger Moth and I already prepared something," Squawkencluck protested.

"Oh. Well then, we can't let that go to waste, can we?"

PSDM

The quartet were at the table, each having a favourable serving of the meal that had been prepared throughout the day. Mr. Squawkencluck tried to keep damage to a minimum when Mrs. Squawkencluck started delving a bit too deeply into the relationship of their daughter and the world's second-greatest secret agent.

By evening, Squawkencluck had wished her parents had gone back home instead of spending the night. She loved them, but it was just as bad as she'd feared it was going to be.

Danger Moth felt otherwise. When they were in their room, getting changed to go to the London Eye to see the fireworks at midnight, she let her girlfriend know that.

PSDM

"I'm so embarrassed. Mum is just being far too nosy tonight and though Dad's trying, he's unable to keep her under control. I almost want to watch the fireworks separate from them."

"The fact that they accept our relationship so openly means a lot to me, Squawky. Certainly, there were times your mother was going a bit far, but it's been harmless in my view."

She found a warm sweater and laid it on the bed. "Denise...I just..." She let out a sigh. "I do love my parents, but sometimes...they can just be so..."

She dropped the jacket onto the bed and looked up at her girlfriend. "Honestly, I prefer your mother insisting on knowing when you'll be asking me to marry you to my mother glowering at us before making hints towards her true thoughts about us being together." She approached her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It's not just about this."

"I know, but a lot of it is."

"You know, if you girls need some time to yourselves, we can go on ahead. Just try not to take all night!" Mrs. Squawkencluck called through the door. "And if you'd rather wait until we all return, then maybe keep it a little quiet?"

Danger Moth's face went red at the implication. "Alright, that was a bit much..."

"MUM!" Squawkencluck screeched as her face turned dark. After she heard the footfalls that headed away from the bedroom, she let out another sigh. "You should've heard the stuff she said when I was entering university, just because I was the age it was expected."

She patted her back consolingly.

PSDM

Not allowing the embarrassment to ruin their evening, the couple joined the older Squawkenclucks and they made their way to the London Eye. Danger Moth had her special goggles on.

"Oh, do you need nightvision goggles?" Mrs. Squawkencluck questioned.

Danger Moth shook her head. "They're specially made tinted goggles that help keep me from being distracted by bright lights. I'll be needing these during the display."

"Specially made? Oh, I see. Professor made them?"

Danger Moth nodded. "I've treasured them since."

"How lovely, dear."

Mr. Squawkencluck placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "If you would rather watch the fireworks with Danger Moth, we'll understand. This is your first New Year's Eve as a couple, you should enjoy them together."

Squawkencluck nodded. "Thanks, Dad. I actually was thinking of asking her if we could do that."

"No better time than the present to prepare for the future since the past has already gone."

She nodded again. "Danger Moth, while my parents are watching from inside the London Eye...maybe you and I could watch the fireworks from elsewhere?"

Danger Moth looked to her girlfriend and nodded. "I believe I know the perfect spot to do so."

PSDM

They soon arrived at their destination. Squawkencluck saw her parents into the compartment, then turned to her girlfriend. "So, they'll be starting in ten minutes. Shall we go?"

"We can wait here for another nine," Danger Moth responded. She leaned in close and whispered her plan. "I intend to scoop you into my arms and carry you into the air. We'll not only have the best view of the fireworks, we can also share the New Year kiss without anybody seeing it."

She smiled and nodded in approval at the plan. "That sounds perfect, Denise," she murmured.

PSDM

One minute to midnight. Danger Moth scooped the professor into her arms, flitted her wings and took off, straight into the air.

"You won't get tired, will you?"

"If I can carry half of the Danger Agency, I can stay in the air for half an hour if required, maybe longer. I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but you needn't worry."

"There's something I've been wondering."

"Hm?"

"How is it that someone of your skill and stamina only became second-best in the agency?"

"Well, I'm skilled and have stamina, but it was DM who did the best. He was never afraid of a challenge, in fact, he relished in the perils we'd been put through. It was because of that he made it to Top Agent."

"I understand."

"Ten! Nine!" the crowd below could be heard shouting.

"Eight! Seven! Six!" The elder Squawkenclucks joined in from their compartment.

"Five!"

Danger Moth looked into Squawkencluck's eyes. "Four..."

"Three..." Squawkencluck cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her hand.

"Two..." She leaned in close.

"One..." She felt Danger Moth's lips on her's.

Big Ben chimed midnight and a loud roar of _Happy New Year_ rang through the streets of London.

They broke their kiss as the fireworks display started. "Happy New Year, my beloved Squawky."

"Happy New Year, my darling Denise."

They broke their gazes from their beloved to enjoy the fireworks.

PSDM

After the display ended, Danger Moth carefully descended, landing where she and Squawkencluck had originally stood. She helped her girlfriend back on the ground just in time for them to be joined by the elder Squawkenclucks. The family, including Danger Moth, shared warm embraces and exchanged New Year greetings. But, it was time to head back to the apartment.

"So, any New Year's resolutions?" Mrs. Squawkencluck asked.

"I suppose I could be a bit tidier. Then you wouldn't have to make me into a trash monster again," Mr. Squawkencluck replied with a chuckle.

"I could be a little less nosy in regards to our daughter."

"I'd appreciate that, Mum," Squawkencluck replied. "I'm sure I'll come up with one. How about you, Danger Moth?"

"Hmm...I can't say I have one."

"Professor, why haven't you made one to further your relationship?" Mrs. Squawkencluck asked her daughter.

" _Mum..._ " That time, she did facepalm. However, she was also smiling.

PSDM

 _As the quartet return to the flat, our story comes to a close. Thankfully, so does the year. Happy New Year's to all readers! Hopefully, you can look forward to more adventures about the cast of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

PSDM

 **After notes:** _ **There we go, the last story to see in the new year. There are more coming with this couple too, some happy and some dramatic. But, no spoilers, you'll just have to see what's in store for them over the new year.**_

 _ **Yes, the pair watching** Star Wars **was a mini tribute to the late Carrie Fisher.**_

 _ **Happy New Year, may it treat you well!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you want to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
